Blissful Oblivion
by Morgian
Summary: A 13-year-old girl is filled with the knowledge of many of the wisest heroes of Tortall, and is transported back in time to try to prevent the catastrophe of her own time. The very existance of her beloved country depends on whether she can wake the know
1. Test Chapter

Blissful Oblivion  
Test Chapter  
  
"Ah, you must be Lyadora", cooed the highly ornamented noble, as she inspected her nails carefully. The girl in the doorway winced. The conceited fool of a lady had mispronounced her name, saying "Lee-ah-doo- ra". She looked over at the lady, managed to fake a smile, and replied, "If it pleases my lady, it is pronounced 'Lie-ah-dora.'" "I see", mumbled the lady, obviously unhappy with being corrected. She sat up straight and beckoned for the girl to come in. "My name is lady Armelia of Illyria. As you know, your parents have bonded you to my service."  
  
At this statement, Ly shot her a dirty glare, but Armelia chose to ignore it, and continued. ".You will be my maid, and your monthly earnings will be sent directly to your family. I will feed you, clothe you, and give you a place to sleep, but these are privileges, and I expect you to follow orders directly and without complaint." Ly smirked. What the lady was telling her was that if she were a good little girl, she may get food and sleep. She was feeling more and more at home by the minute.  
  
"Do we have an agreement?" asked Lady Armelia, frowning at Ly's smirk. Ly felt like asking "Do I have a choice?" but instead, thinking that she would appreciate food tonight, dropped into a deep curtsy and said in a sickeningly sweet voice "Of course. You are most gracious, my lady." "Good", answered the lady, with her usual fake smile plastered back on her face. "Blaire will show you to your chambers". 


	2. Fateful Meetings

Blissful Oblivion  
Chapter 2: Fateful Meetings  
  
The dark girl that Lady Armelia had identified as Blaire led Ly down a crowded corridor. All around them, people were running to and fro. Ly soon learned to keep out of their way. Apparently they weren't all that welcoming to strangers. As they walked farther and farther from Lady Armelia's rooms, Ly started to wonder why she would stay so far away from her mistress. She jogged to catch up with Blaire, who was moving at a quicker pace, dodging the many people in the corridor with practiced ease. "So where exactly are we going?" asked Ly when she had caught up. Blaire did nothing to even acknowledge that she had heard the question. "Blaire?" The girl turned to Ly, and simply beckoned for her to keep going.  
  
Ly shrugged it off. Her guide at least seemed to know where they were going. She was walking quite determinedly, and at a quicker pace than Ly thought necessary. When they finally arrived at a set of double doors, Ly's questions multiplied. This did not seem like the kind of place a servant would stay. But strangely enough, Ly had a strong feeling of trust towards Blaire, although she had only known the girl for a few moments.  
  
Blaire opened the door and walked purposefully in. Ly followed. Sitting at a table near the center of the hall she had just walked into were an assortment of people. All were servants from the look of it. The woman at the head of the table, who Ly guessed to be the leader, was wearing simple clothes, practical for her situation, and her black hair was tied back in a tight, no-nonsense bun. Her cold and distant eyes focused on Ly. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Blaire moved in quickly with an explanation. So she isn't as mute as she wishes me to think, thought Ly with a grin. "She the new girl, Armelia's new toy. You tell me to bring 'er here, so I did." The woman simply nodded. Blaire took this as her cue to leave, and walked to the back of the room, where she was immediately bombarded with questions from a group of girls about her age.  
  
Now it was Ly's turn to raise an eyebrow. In spite of, or perhaps because, this lady seemed to hold a position of authority, Ly's tone was anything but respectful. So who exactly are you, my lady? The woman chose to ignore the slight, and replied quite matter-of-factly "I am the one who is gonna insure your survival here.  
***************  
  
A/N- Yeah, I know, another short chapter, but I'm a bit busy as of late.  
Flames will be used cook my dinner. Anyways, what do you think so far? Worthy of continuing? Thank you, o kind reviewers! Morgian is going to go  
skip off to catch her llama now! Bye! 


End file.
